1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assisted mobilization. In another aspect, the present invention relates to walking aids. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to walking aids that do not require the use of the user's hands. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to lightweight walking aids of simple construction that do not require the use of the user's hands. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to collapsible lightweight walking aids of simple construction that do not require the use of the user's hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of ambulatory aids have been proposed to provide mobility those persons who cannot walk normally. Crutches and their various modifications require a user to use both hands leaving a person unable to carry items, easily open doors, or perform other routine tasks taken for granted. Crutches also require a user to almost constantly support and balance their body weight which results in fatigue and soreness. Walkers typically require the use of a user's hands as well, which also limits the person's ability to carry items or perform routine tasks. Wheelchairs, may require the use of a user's hands, but also have the added disadvantage of seating a person low to the ground which limits one's ability to reach or see beyond a certain level.
There have been several attempts in the prior art to provide for ambulatory assistance for injured, elderly or physically challenged persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 267,680 issued Nov. 21, 1882 to Crandall discloses an improvement for crutches where the crutch is provided with a curved rocker at its lower end. To operate the device of the '680 patent, a user places the crutches under the arms and grasps the handles in the ordinary manner. The crutches of the '680 patent are then thrust forward somewhat from the body of the user until the rear ends only of the rockers are in contact with the floor or ground. A forward impetus then rocks the user forward advancing him a distance beyond the front ends of the rockers of the '680 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,114 issued Jun. 20, 1961 to Ecroyd discloses a walking aid comprising a metal frame having side members carrying arm rests and handles at the top and resting on arcuate supporting members so that the appliance can rock in a fore and aft direction. To operate the devise of the '114 patent, a user supports himself on the armrests and allows the appliance to rock forwards, and then transfers his weight to his feet and slides the appliance forwards by upward pressure on the handles to be in position for the next step.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,502 issued Oct. 19, 1976 to Gilson discloses a device to assist ambulation. The devise of the '502 patent includes and arcuate edge whose center of curvature is located substantially at a pont of load transfer from the body to the frame of the device. That point, in the '502 patent, moves in the ambulation direction as a consequence of rolling contact of the arcuate edge with the ground. The arc of the '502 patent is not necessarily a circular arc. In one embodiment of the '502 patent, the load transfer point is at the knee, and the devise can increase the stride of a normal leg or can act as a prosthetic substitution for a missing lower part of a leg. In another embodiment of the '502 patent, the load transfer point can be at the armpit, and the device becomes a support in the nature of a crutch that renders crippled ambulation surprisingly smooth and stable. The device of the '502 patent is stable enough that the user can at least partially be sling-supported by it. In another embodiment of the '502 patent, the load transfer point is at the hand, and the device can be used as a cane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,730 issued Oct. 6, 1992 to Hoffman discloses a walking aid comprising a movable framework mounted on wheels for handicapped persons that may lose their balance when walking so that they need not have to rely upon a companion for support when practicing walking after an injury, etc. The aid of the '502 patent can be used while the walker is manipulating crutches or canes. The walker may easily enter the device of the '502 patent into a resident position without the necessity to climb over framework structure. The device of the '502 patent is freely moved by body contact without the use of hands on its wheel mounts. The resident walker using the device of the '502 patent loosely wears a harness that is removably affixed to the framework in a manner that will prevent a fall by bearing the walker's weight in an upright position, but which permits waking with little encumberment. The walking aid of the '502 patent, is moved on its wheels over the floor by means of the harness with little effort, and needs no hands for grasping or support during walking.
Thus, these is still a need for a walking aid that does not suffer from the deficiencies of the prior art.
There is another need in the art for a walking aid which does not require the use of a user's hands.
There is even another need in the art for a walking aid which provides increased mobility, stability and security from falling for those who cannot walk normally.
These and other needs in the art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.